


23 - Bleeding Out

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar





	23 - Bleeding Out

“Don’t move.”

The person in front of her freezes, expensive vase in hand as his back tenses.

“Listen, lady, you can just walk into the other room, and forget this ever happened. That way, I don’t have to hurt you.” The thief speaks, voice rough and cocky.

She switches the safety off of her gun.

“I wouldn’t worry about me.”

The thief slowly turns to face her, a cloth covering his face.

She does notice how his eyes are trained on something over her shoulder.

Sone_one_ over her shoulder.

“You sure ‘bout that?”

She turns quick, but the person behind her draws their gun faster.

There’s a muffled shot as she freezes, shock forming on her face as the first thief curses.

“We gotta go, there’s no way the guy in the other house didn’t hear that.”

Except that there is, because Thomas has Rick, T.C., and Shammy over, watching football with the volume as loud as they can stand.

But she’s not telling them that.

Her own gun falls from her hands, accidentally firing as it hits the ground.

The louder shot makes them all flinch, Juliet falling to the ground.

“Shit!”

Both thieves run from the house, Juliet left alone in the library, bleeding to death.

_No._

She refuses to die here, with potential help just down the path.

Juliet uses the bookshelf behind her to pull herself to her feet, going shelf-by-shelf until she gets to the exit. She heads into the living room, hearing noises.

“Juliet? You in here? We heard a gunshot!” Magnum’s voice yells, and she makes her presence known.

“Thomas.”

The four men curse, Thomas running toward her as she falls, turning her onto her back and putting pressure on her abdomen.

She’d speak, but there’s too much _pain_.

“Jules, stay with us. Where are they?” Rick asks, crouching next to her as T.C. clears the room, Shammy already on the phone.

“They left when they shot me. Two males, faces covered.” She whispers back, Rick calling T.C. back as he gets one of the medical kits she has stashed around the mansion.

“Higgins, this is going to hurt, but we gotta get the bullet out.” Rick explains, Thomas still pressing down as T.C. turns the lights on.

“Ambo’s on its way.” Shammy lets them know, cell phone pressed to his ear.

“C’mon, Juliet, stay awake. Rick, she’s falling asleep.” Thomas warns, jostling her head as Rick gets to work on her wound.

The pain barely registers now, Rick confirming her fear.

“The bullet punctured an artery, she’s bleeding out. Try your best to keep her awake, Tommy, T.C., heat up a knife.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“Really?”

Rick does something.

“Yeah. Before she falls asleep.”

There’s a period of time where she simply drifts, barely aware of Rick performing light surgery on her abdomen as Thomas cradles her head in his lap.

Then, a burning pain.

Somebody’s screaming in agony, and she’s pretty sure it’s her.

She’s being held down, barely registering the shouting going on around her as a light is shined in her eyes, the prick on her arm equally as notable as she falls unconscious.

edn


End file.
